


Blame it on..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, or kind of a poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's blame is it that the apocalypse started? Who's blame is it really? A poem written with the focus on who has the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on..

Don't blame it on me,  
Blame it on the angels that watched him fell.  
Blame it on the sinners that laughed with him.  
Blame it on the devil that told him it was okay.  
Blame it on the gods for making him.  
Blame it on the humans for letting him.  
Blame it on the people for using him.  
Blame it on me for loving him.  
But don't blame it on him,  
cause he had nothing to do with it.


End file.
